


Pillow Fight

by Thwipster808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pillow Fights, just cuteness, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Based on this prompt: https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/176012109715/otp-prompt-imagine-person-a-under-a-mountain-of





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY FELLOW AMERICANS. And happy Thursday (or Friday if I’m too late) to everyone else. I am thankful for each and every one of you following me, reading my stuff, or waiting for my posts (lookin at that coffee shop AU -_-). This is not a Thanksgiving fic, but we can be thankful for Solangelo and fanfiction itself today :)

Will could not find his boyfriend anywhere.

He had been looking for Nico all afternoon. He saw Nico at breakfast this morning, so he knew he at least had woken up. Then Will had a short shift at the infirmary, during which Nico had not shown up. It’s not like he came every time, so this wasn’t out of the ordinary.

After his shift, Will thought he’d spend some time with his boyfriend. So, he checked the training arena first. Nico was almost always there sparring or practicing. Will was only met with Percy’s sword lesson, no son of Hades in sight. Will watched for a little anyways. He always thought little kids with swords were the cutest, and most dangerous, things in camp. With a sigh, he moved on to continue the search.

Will went to the beach, hoping to find Nico sitting on the docks. Sometimes he would go there and just look out over the lake. Will would accompany him at times – some of Will’s favorite memories were right there at the water’s edge. They would talk about things in their pasts, the ridiculous stunts campers would pull, or nothing at all, simply enjoying each other’s company. Will smiled at the memories as he made his way to the beach. Unfortunately, his boyfriend wasn’t here either. Another sigh, and Will was walking to the next location.

He ran through everywhere: the archery range, lava wall, pavilion, his own cabin, the infirmary, nothing. Will had checked Nico’s cabin earlier in the day, but he wasn’t there. Will figured he could’ve gone back by now. If not, then he probably wasn’t even at camp. His father would call him away on small missions every once in a while. Nico always told Will first, though, so he didn’t think Nico had left camp.

Will walked back towards Cabin 13, trying to remember if Nico had said anything was going on. Will knocked lightly on the door. “Nico? Are you in there?” He got no response. It was mid-afternoon, so he didn’t really think he’d be interrupting any sleep. Will knocked again, a bit harder. “Nico? It’s Will, I’m coming in!”

Will pushed the door in and was met with silence. It was dark, as the Hades cabin always was. They still had yet to fully redecorate the place, but at least they got new, non-coffin-looking beds. Will noticed all the pillows and blankets were piled up on one of the spare beds. Nico’s normal bed was stripped bare, so Will figured he must be washing them. He was concerned for a moment as to how they got dirty enough for Nico to wash them himself - an injury maybe? - but then he remembered Nico’s cleaning habit. At random times, Nico would just clean his cabin. Will wasn’t sure why, but it must have been calming to Nico in a way Will would never understand, because he didn’t like cleaning much at all.

Will shrugged and glanced at the mound of pillows and blankets. He wasn’t really tired, but he had just walked all over camp looking for his boyfriend. The big heap looked very inviting at the moment. So, Will trudged over to the spare bed and, with a loud sigh, flopped down onto the soft pile.

A muffled noise came out from somewhere beneath Will, but he could barely hear it over his dramatic sigh. Then suddenly, there was movement under the pillows and Will was kicked to the floor. Surprised, Will looked back up to the bed to see a dark head emerge from the white linen. Nico thrashed around, knocking most of the pillows to the floor. He sat up twisted in blankets and the worst case of bed head Will had ever seen on him. In his daze, he thought about how unfair it was that Nico could look so cute when Will literally just smashed him and apparently interrupted his nap.

“Um...” Will started and Nico’s head snapped toward the sound. He squinted his eyes, still groggy from being woken up so suddenly.

“Will? Did you just... sit on me?” His brain, and irritation, was slowly catching up with the situation.

“I, uh... why were you under there?” Will couldn’t continue without answers.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Sleeping, obviously.”

“But, it’s the middle of the afternoon. I’ve been looking for you!”

Nico only narrowed his eyes in response. He flipped over and Will thought he was going to go back to sleep. Will scrambled up from the ground just in time for Nico to swing around and fly a pillow into his face, sending Will back onto the ground.

Will sputtered as Nico said, “Leave me to my slumber.”

Once he regained his senses, Will muttered, “Ohhhh no you don’t.” He grabbed the pillow Nico threw, stood up again, and flew the pillow right at Nico’s face.

Thus, the great pillow war began. With all of Nico’s pillows gathered in that one area, war was the only way to describe it. Dust and feathers (because of course Nico had actual feather pillows) flew as Nico and Will barraged each other with pillows. Will had even once managed to pull the blankets wrapped around Nico and make him fall down onto the bed. Then, of course, Will found himself in the same position when Nico yanked his foot out from under him. They got up and kept going.

Once the pillows were strewn all around the cabin, the boys giggled and threw themselves back onto the bed. As their laughter died down, Will found Nico’s hand and tangled their fingers together. They just laid there in comfortable silence, each soaking in the other’s company.

After a few minutes, Nico turned on his side towards Will, his hand still in Will’s. “Okay, time for sleep.”

“Nico, it’s still light outside.”

“And you interrupted my nap, so I need to get back to it immediately.” Nico closed his eyes as Will turned to him, mirroring his position.

“Aw, but I’ve been looking for you all day!” Will whined.

“And now you’ve found me,” Nico replied. “So now, we sleep. You owe me cuddles for sitting on my face.”

Will blushed a bit. “You were buried, how was I supposed to know? I’m surprised you could even breathe under all that.” Nico didn’t normally ask to cuddle, Will just kind of did it whenever they were close to each other in Nico’s cabin. This was new, and Will definitely liked it.

“I’m just that good at napping. Now shush, no time for words.” Nico pulled Will closer to him, nuzzling his face into Will’s chest and draping an arm over him. Will melted into the contact and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, threading his fingers into his black hair.

Will rubbed small circles into Nico’s back as they both drifted off to a happy nap.


End file.
